Undeserving existence
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Circles, hearts, always and never, hardware shops, spaces between fingers, Valentines, Fairy tales, memories, mascara, pictures, and barbie dolls. Why can't they just be gone? Why do we need these things anyways? Just read the story, and you'll see.


**Well, here is a quick one shot. I was reading this book, and then BAM! it hit me! My sister through a ball at my head, but as well as the ball, an idea hit me. People have there reasons for wanting some of the weirdest things gone right? Well, you'll see what I mean, just read on and enjoy! :)

* * *

**

Sakura's P.O.V

It's been two weeks since Sasuke and I have broken up. I'll admit it, and I won't even try to lie, it has been really hard on me. And everything that I look at, reminds me of him, one way or another. And remembering everything doesn't make it any easier! But, then again it takes time to rebound, it's going to be hard, no matter what. But, there are some things that would make it a bit less hard on me. What these things are? Well...I just wish circles, hearts, the words "always" and "never", hardware shops, spaces between fingers, Valentines Day, fairy tales, memories, mascara, any type of pictures, and barbie dolls would just disappear! Don't look at me like that, I promise you, I am not crazy, at least not completely.

Let me explain:

**Top eleven things I want to disappear**

**1. Circles**

When Sasuke and I were going out, I made the circle our shape. Why? Well, because circles have no sides, nor do they have any ends. Almost like it goes on forever right? Well, I told him that, that was how long I wanted to be with him. And that was also how long I was going to love him

**2. Hearts**

Not very hard to explain. Every time I was bored or distracted, I would grab a piece of paper and something to write with and I would write hearts around things such as: Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke plus Sakura equals forever, SasuSaku and so forth. Now, all I write when I'm distracted or bored is: "What happened?" But now, I write them in broken hearts.

**3. "Always" and "Never"**

"I'll always be there for you." "I'll never leave your side." Those words never seem to tell the truth. Sasuke said those things to me, and look what happened. He isn't here for me, and if I turn my head, he isn't right beside me. Those two words always spell trouble and even if, at the time, it seems like what you want to hear...trust me, it isn't.

**4. Hardware Shops**

Okay, well this one might sound silly, but I have my reason. You look at hardware shop stores, or even when you see there commercials they "One hundred percent guarantee" that they can fix anything and everything. Well, I doubt that if you go in there and say "Can you fix my broken heart?" that they'll fix it. I mean, seriously, I may sound a bit over dramatic right now, but you don't play with a girls heart like that. Next thing you now, when you're broken hearted, sitting on the couch, with mascara running down your face, gulping down that Ben and Jerry's ice cream, when you see a commercial for a hardware store that says "We can fix anything!" You are gonna want to go in and see if they can heal your broken heart. Well, Sasuke, broke it real good, because no hardware store can fix this.

**5. Spaces between fingers**

Why? Why! Why?! Why can't we just have webbed hands? So that there isn't any spaces in between our fingers. Now, whenever I look down at my hand, I always think about how Sasuke's fingers would fit perfectly in those little spaces. When we were dating, he would always say: "If you ever miss me, just remember, those spaces in between your fingers, are where mine fit."

**6. Valentines Day**

Do I need to even say anything? Oh well, I'll go on with my rant. We singles already have a hard time going out on any regular day, remembering that we got our hearts broken. But then there is a day where people who _actually _have someone special go out and flaunt in us single peoples faces. And it's bad enough when your ex has already found someone else to spend Valentines Day with. Yes, I am referring to Sasuke.

**7. Fairy Tales**

"And they lived Happily Ever After." NOT! I mean come on people! Let's get real here! There are no happily ever afters in this world. No prince charming will come along and be everything that you ever wanted. In real life, the beginning is the end and the end is the beginning. And please! What is up with the fairy godmother thing? If happy endings existed, Sasuke and I wouldn't be in this position now would we?

**8. Memories**

Every time I think back, I take a trip down memory lane. And every time I think about those memories, I have to come to the part where I ran into Sasuke. The boy, oh excuse me "man", who I thought was going to be the one. And now, that I realize how wrong I was, I always have to go back over the painful memory of when we were happy as ever, and then BAM! It was over.

**9. Mascara**

Man, how I loved my mascara. But when Sasuke broke up with me, all the mascara went to waste. I mean, what was the point of putting it on, if all that was going to happen, was I was going to cry it off? Plus, I got tired of having to wash it all off of my face, after I was done crying.

**10. Pictures**

It's funny how a picture can fool someone so happy. It can get a scientist to believe that you were happy. All you had to do was smile for one second and then wait for the flash, then there it is. People automatically assume that you were as happy as a clam. You could be having the most horrible day of your life, just smile for the camera, and then to everyone else, your loving today. I also hate painted pictures. I mean, you could paint a perfect picture, but your going to have to use imperfect paint. They day that Sasuke and I broke up, we were at a party, and I was having the time of my life until he dropped the bomb on me. That night, Ino and I took a picture for her scrapbook of "great times to remember" I smiled, and she just took of thinking this was definitely a "great time."

**11. Barbie Dolls**

Last and most likely least, barbie dolls. They constantly remind me of how imperfect I am. Seriously, _who _in all of humanity is _that _perfect, and has it made as well as Barbie does? No one, that's who! That bubbly blonde also keeps reminding me that a perfect Barbie is what Sasuke wanted out of me. But I just couldn't be his Barbie. I mean look at her! She has her great boyfriend Ken, awesome friends, a dream house, and a dream car. She's a doctor, a lifeguard, a cop, and apparently now, she's also a teacher. She's the whole package. That is what Sasuke wanted of me, but I just couldn't give it to him.

Get my point? I thought so. So, if I ever do happen to come across a fairy godmother, I would wish away: circles, hearts, always and never, hardware shops, spaces between fingers, Valentines Day, Fairy Tales, memories, mascara, pictures, and barbie dolls.

**That was totally fun to write. I took this out of my perspective, I do actually wish all those things would disappear, and I am sure any other broken hearted girl who has read this would agree. But anyways, I hope you liked it! Review and recommend please! :) **


End file.
